


Cheese Curds and Landjaegers

by MissMoe



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Green Bay Packers, Houston Texans, Landjaeger, M/M, Milwaukee, National Football League, Usinger's, Wisconsin - Freeform, cheese curds, smoked sausage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoe/pseuds/MissMoe
Summary: JJ Watt introduces Aaron Rodgers to the wonders of cheese curds. Aaron would rather suck on a Landjaeger.





	Cheese Curds and Landjaegers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is what you get when I've indulged in my usual Tuesday evening martinis: silliness and smut.

 

“Eat it.” JJ held out the cheese curd between his thumb and forefinger like he was offering a nugget of solid gold.

Aaron balked, head jerked back with both hands held in front of his chest in that all-too-recognizable gesture that screamed, _Whoa, cowboy!_ “I don’t know, JJ. That looks like…like something I shouldn’t be putting in my mouth. My cousin had a skin mole removed that looked awfully similar.”

“Open your fucking mouth and eat it,” JJ ordered. He had a commanding voice when the situation called for it. “And you’re gonna like it, too.”

A pathetic, mousy squeal escaped Aaron’s throat as he reluctantly obeyed JJ’s manly directive. He scrunched up his face as he bit down, the cheese curd making an odd squeaking noise between his teeth as he tentatively chewed. “Is this made of…rubber?” Aaron asked. He kept on chewing and the cheese curd kept on squeaking because he was too darn scared to swallow. “Is this some sort of _gum_?” His mom had warned him about the dangers of swallowing gum when he was a child, and if there was anything Aaron was good at when he was a child, it was listening to his mom.

JJ let out a disgusted huff. “You West Coast losers don’t know the first thing about cheese. How the fuck can you be playing for _my_  team when I’m stuck in Houston? I swear, there is no fucking fairness in life.” He slammed the flimsy plastic lid back onto the container of cheese curds and tossed it into the fridge. “Have it your way, then. I’ll eat them myself. If you can’t appreciate Wisconsin’s finest, then you don’t deserve to eat _this_ either.”

With that, JJ reached into a plastic bag sitting on his kitchen island and waved a pungent, smoky, cigar shaped something-or-other under Aaron’s nose. Aaron’s eyes widened in little boy wonder. “Is that what I think it is? You…you went to Usinger’s without me?”

“Yep. Suck on that, bitch.” With a smug grin, JJ bit into a stick of garlicky Landjaeger and chewed like an alpha wolf on a bloody elk thighbone. “Yeah, I’m gonna eat all this beefy goodness by myself, girlfriend.”

Aaron lunged for one of the smoked sausages but JJ grabbed his wrist and squeezed so hard that Aaron was forced to drop the meaty stick. JJ waved a warning finger in Aaron’s face. “Nuh uh. No treats for Aaron. Aaron’s a naughty little boy. And we all know that naughty little boys don’t get to eat tasty Landjaegers.”

Without any awareness, Aaron licked his lips. Then his brain caught up with his salivary glands. “Uh…what if I…uh…ya know…what if I made it up to you?”

JJ’s interest was piqued. “How so?” he ventured, brows furrowed as the deliciousness of Landjaegers morphed into lecherous thoughts.

At this point, drool was trickling from the corners of Aaron’s mouth. He stared intently at the muscles of JJ’s jaws, the very same square jaws masticating that smoked sausage. “Yeah, well,” Aaron stuttered, “I could make it worth your while...”

One of JJ’s eyebrows shot up and Aaron couldn’t help but clear his throat loudly. “Yeah…well, you know how I love sausages.”

“Uh huh. Who doesn’t love sausages?” asked JJ. There was a smirk on his lips, but the frog sitting in his throat and mangling his voice gave him away.

Aaron dropped to his knees in front of JJ, pupils blown wide with carnivorous lust, mouth hanging open. “Sausages…” he mumbled as he lowered the nylon shorts JJ was wearing past his hips and freed his rapidly chubbing cock.

“Jesus F-ing H. Christ,” JJ muttered before he felt Aaron’s lips wrap like the warmest wet blanket around his plumping dick. “Naughty, naughty boy.”

Five minutes later, Aaron chased a mouthful of cum with a bite of Landjaeger. “Dee-lish!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who aren't familiar with Wisconsin, cheese curds do exist and they do squeak against your teeth. If you're ever in Milwaukee, make it a point to go to Usinger's. It's meat heaven.


End file.
